A bill Christmas carol
by HMbookqueen
Summary: At this festive time of year, all of Sun Hill is in the mood. All but one. Can a old classic bring back his festive sprit or is he doomed for all eternity. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGNAL AUTHERS AL ET
1. prequal

DS carter hated Christmas. He hated how the whole world stopped for one day. Well almost the whole world. The police and most of the public services worked. He loved being in work, but for him, Christmas use to be fun. He would have the polish traditions from his mother's side of the family and the English from his fathers. He loved Christmas once. Before the accident happened.


	2. the ghost christmas of past

Max fell in to a restless sleep. Flashing back to his past and past love.

6 Years ago

Annie New walked straight in Max carter, on purpose. It was the end of a long hard day and the stuffy sergeant needed to take a break. " Sarge you coming for a drink?"

"nah not to night PC New , see you tomorrow," that was when she took drastic action and kissed him. Leading them to start a secret relationship.

5 Years ago

Max walked in to the HQ of the firearms unit, thinking he would rather be any other place but at work. It was Christmas eve and as a typical male he had left all the main things on his list to the last minute. A part from one. He quickly took of his rucksack and took out a small black box from the front pocket to check.

"Sarge, what you doing?" came a female voice that made him shove the box back.

"nothing, Annie, I'll be out in 10 minutes let me get ready," he replied " you up for drinks later anyway?" he asked before pushing the door of the changing rooms. Taking longer than he said he walked out.

"yeah ok, what time?" Annie gave him her answer

"urm as soon as shifts over?" he said testing his firearm for the day in to the Tank.

"all units assistants needed suspect with a firearm, Westgate shopping centre,"

Running to the armoured car Annie alerted control that they were on the way, catching the keys in one hand.

After the day's events max and Annie sat down with in a pub drinks in toe.

Max placed the box onto the table pushing it over to Annie,

"happy christmas annie"

"is this what I think it is?"

"Annie will you marry me"

Texting her mother the news telling her they would talk tomorrow over Christmas dinner

Walking out the pub happy as can be max turned and kissed Annie when he looked down and his shirt had turned from crisp white to blood red and Annie had stopped breathing .

Max suddenly awoke with a start dripping with sweat.


	3. the ghost of christmas present

Max walked over to his en suite and grabbed a glass and filed it with water. Looking in to the mirror he was reliving that day over and over. Lying back down he checked his phone and saw he had umpteen missed calls and a few voicemail messages from Annie's mother.

"Max, you know you are always welcome to come over for Christmas. Annie would want that, Merry Christmas."

Drifting back in to sleep max fell in to another restless sleep.

 _Looking around max could feel that he was there but not there. He was in a different house and in a living room._

" _grace the twins are fast asleep so we can put the presents under the tree now," a voice came from the hall. A voice Max recognised as his boss's._

 _max seemed puzzled. Why was he in his boss's house? The images changed quickly to a house he recognised as that of the person who would be his mother in law. "max is me , Annie would not want you to be alone this year. pleas come over tomorrow even if it just for a hour,"_

 _The images changed again to that of the CID Office where DC Stevie moss was draping every desk and computer with tinsel and fake snow dumping most of it on his desk._

 _"Shortie, max is going to kill you," the voice of Micky Webb came across from the room_

 _"Oi don't call me that any how can he when I am off till the new year," she replied_

 _"leave it out. You know why he hates Christmas?" a quite voice came from the doors. Both heads turned to see their new DI._

 _"His feionce was killed on Christmas eve. Shot. She died in his arms.?"_

 _"how do you know that Guv" Stevie said with a slight hint of guilt_

 _" I was the first officer on scene, she was job too. Worked with SO19 with max. broke his heart,"_

 _"what he-" micky was about to say._

The scenes changed to darker ones and a future that may come to max


	4. ghost of christmas yet to come?

The scene max saw next was that of the New DI smashing up her office. He caught a glance of the open file and paperwork that went flying. It was his and the paperwork was one that turned his heart cold. It was the paperwork that was to say he had been killed on duty. He looked down and it said Shot on duty.

"Guv, Max's parents are here. They are in the soft interview room," the Voice of Micky webb came through her office door.

"Thanks micky, I'll be there in a second,"

The images changed to that of a church, and a select number of fellow police officers.

"why are we even here, max hated us uniform types. Took us for granted," the Voice PC leon Taylor said.

"WE ARE HERE TO PAY RESPECT. DESPITE THE FACT HE USE UNIFORM AS HIS SLAVES" the voice of Inspector Gold came over.

Max woke with start. He looked over at his clock and it was flashing a blank time. Reaching over he grabbed his phone and saw it said 9 am. On Christmas day.

Rushing to get ready for work he looked over at the photo that he kept by his bed. Realising that it was Annie who sent those dreams to help him. He gently placed a hand on the photo before moving it to the cupboard for safe keeping.

Max sat at his desk finishing off his paperwork, when a voice came through the dark glumness of the CID offices.

"Night DS carter and merry Christmas" max turned to see DI Anne Gray leaving the office.


	5. six months later

**I am sad to say this is the end. We** **have all found out why max is a grumpy boots. I** **might have a sequel** **in mind. Involving** **a romantic** **Encounter with max and Anne .**

Six months later

"DS carter can you come in to my office please?" DI Anne Gray call out over the hubbub of the CID office.  
"Ma'am, " Max addressed her formally as he entered her office. Behind him she closed the door.

"They have caught the men responsible for Annie's shooting. They say that it was a accident. That the gun did it, it's self. Any way I thought you should know.

"thanks guv,"came a meek reply. Max turned to walk out. " My office door is all was open max,"

Anne sat at her desk filling in a report for the CPS on a case that was going to be submitted in the morning. Her eyes started to gloss over after hours of looking at the computer screen.

"Ma'am, do you have a minuet? " Max's voice came through her open door.

"What can I do for you DS Carter?"

"umm I was wondering if you would come with me an tell Annie's parents. They know you from the case. Please?"

"sure. I'm done any way."


	6. trials and secret santa

Christmas

Anne Gray sat in the public gallery and reached over to DS carter who was sat next to her as the Forman of the jury declared their verdict.

"On the count of the Murder of Annie New, do you find the defendants guilty or not guilty," the Clark of the court asked

"Guilty," the reply came.

From beside her she could hear max breathe a sigh of relief.

 **Later that day  
** Max walked on to the DI's office and closed the door behind him.

"Guv' I wanted to thank you for your support over the trial. It means a lot to me. Anyway Ds moss sent me to tell you it's time to give out the secret Santa,"

Anne followed max out of her shared office in to the main CID office and to the small Hodge podge Christmas tree that had been erected in the office. What it was axe from she could not tell, but if she had to guess it would be a traffic cone covered in tinsel. While she was daydreaming a small Christmas bag was placed in front of her. Reaching inside said bag she pulled out a small box. Opening it she saw a ring glinting in the light.

"Whoever is my secret Santa, they broke all the rules. The is no way this cost under a £10,"

Looking around she saw max carter down on his knee.

"will you marry me Anne,"

Looking towards him Anne could only nod. Unbeknown to their team Anne and max had been secretly dating for six months.

Whist their friends were celebrating max sent a text to Annie's mother

 _Merry Christmas. Me and Anne have got engaged. We would love for you to come over for Christmas dinner. See you soon. Max_


End file.
